1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an electrostatic latent image toner that is used for developing an electrostatic latent image in an electrophotographic device that uses an electrophotographic process, such as a copying machine, printer, or facsimile, and also relates to the toner, an electrostatic image developer that uses the toner, and an image forming method.
2. Related Art
Generally, an image is formed via multiple steps, including electrically forming a latent image, using any of a variety of techniques, on the surface of a photoreceptor (latent image holding member) that uses a photoconductive material, developing the formed latent image using a toner, thereby forming a toner image, transferring this toner image, via an intermediate transfer material in some cases, to the surface of a transfer target such as a piece of paper, and fixing the toner by heating, pressure application, heated pressure application, or a solvent vapor method. Any residual toner on the photoreceptor surface is then cleaned as necessary, using any of a variety of methods, and the photoreceptor is then reused for the development of the next toner image.
Known characteristics that are required of the developer in order to form a stable toner image over an extended period include various material properties and the particle size distribution of either the toner, or in the case of a two-component developer the carrier, used in forming the developer. By adjusting these characteristics to obtain a developer that exhibits a suitable charge quantity and charge distribution, favorable developer characteristics can be obtained, meaning toner can be used to develop the latent image, whereas toner does not adhere to the non-latent image.
Usually, toner develops a friction charge with a charge member, such as the developing sleeve in the case of a one-component developing system or the carrier in the case of a two-component developing system, and should exhibit a suitable charge quantity and charge distribution. If the charge quantity is overly large, then because the adhesive force between the toner and the charge member exceeds the force that causes development of the latent image onto the photoreceptor, developing does not occur, resulting in low density of the printed image. In contrast if the charge quantity is too small, then toner can adhere to areas of the photoreceptor outside of the latent image, causing so-called fogging.
Accordingly, it is well known that a toner should be imparted with a suitable charge quantity and a narrow charge distribution.
However, even if the level of volatile components contained within the toner particles is controlled, the problems of deterioration in the charge quantity and charge distribution of the electrostatic image developer are not necessarily resolved completely.